


Anticipation

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a certain smile that lets Emma know she's in for a wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this picture and this comment http://lana-parrilla-quesadilla.tumblr.com/post/86011372047/i-just-imagined-walking-down-a-really-dark-hallway

With that smile, both sexy and dangerous, Emma knew it would be one of those nights. Regina would be insatiable, demanding to be fucked and fucked until Emma’s hand cramped and tongue hurt and hips-thighs-back ached from thrusting and even then plead with her eyes for just a little more. She’d push Emma’s own desire right up against her limits and wait for her to beg to be pushed too far. They’d be exhausted and sweaty and sore as hell. They’d lose track of time and count of orgasms. They’d wake covered in bruises, bites, hickeys. She couldn’t fucking wait.


End file.
